ultimate_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Guide We'll get to the rules later; read this first: This is a fanon wiki where you can show off your warrior cat original characters (OC). You can also write some fanfiction but most people prefer Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. OCs When you make a page for your OC, you might decide to add the Infobox. Visit the document to figure out how to use it. Once you do, post it on your OC page and fill in the blanks. You may code it as you like. Then, fill out the details of your character however you like. Please keep it G or PG. Fanfiction Fanfiction must have at least one mention of Warriors to be allowed on this wiki. Please keep the fanfic appropriate. Roleplay Roleplays take place in forums. You may always create your own RP but ask permission before joining other RPs unless the roleplay says permission is not needed. Main Rules OCs *If people ask you not to use their OC without permission, you don't use their OC without permission. Failing to follow their requests will land you in a ban. *When asking others not to use your oc without permission, please do not make death threats or any immature, unacceptable ways to make them pay will land you in ban. A simple, "Please don't do this" is all that's needed. Admins threatening to ban someone who steals their OC is allowed as that will happen anyway. *Infoboxes are optional. *You can make as many OC pages as you want; you can have 100 if you want! *Please warn your readers if you are placing mature/sexual content in your page. If any under-aged user came on here and viewed, we would want them to be aware. Fanfiction *Do not claim other people's fanfiction as your own UNLESS you adopted it with the OA's or Admin's consent. Doing so will get you punished. *Please warn your readers if you are placing mature/sexual content in your page. If any under-aged user came on here and viewed, we would want them to be aware. Roleplays *Ask permission to join an RP unless the RP states you don't need to *You can always make your own RP Adoption *Only put up your own content for adoption. Putting someone else's content for adoption without their consent will get you a ban. *You must follow the OA's extra requests if you are to adopt. Therefore, if they ask you not to remove their work and start over, you don't remove their work and start over. Behavior *Be respectful ALWAYS *No threatening, attacking, spamming or vandalizing and flaming. NO trolling. Same for sockpuppeting. You get the drill. But for sock-puppeting, you must ASK an admin if your purpose for a separate account is okay on this wiki as in your other account won't work for some reason on a different device you use to access this place. Using other accounts to get around bans will NEVER be allowed. *Please don't ask for rights. We don't want 100s of users bombarding us with pleads on rights. If we hear good words on a particular user, and constantly notice them being a helpful and contributive member to the community, they are guaranteed to be rewarded. If you think you must have rights, then work for it. :) *Listen to admins and RESPECT them. If you feel a decision unfair or think an admin is abusing their rights, please confide! You have a free voice and the staff would like to know if users are unhappy with their decisions. *Please don't ask for other's personal info. At least, if they don't want to share their info, they don't have to. If someone is pressuring someone else to reveal personal information, please report them. Images *When uploading images, please use the images. We don't want clutters of unused images. *NO uploading copyrighted pictures. If you do, you will be blocked. *Please do not use images not uploaded by you without the original uploader's permission? It's rude. Clans *You may not join a clan without permission from creator unless creator decides you do not need to. *Please respect the Clan's ways and please, please, please absolutely try to match an OC you made for it to the Clan. *Your characters do not have to be in the fanon-made clans. They are just the official fanon Clans for this wiki. You may always make characters of your own fake Clan but you cannot make it official here/making pages about the Clan (except for characters), recruiting largely, blah blah etc. *Idea credited to the Wings of Fire Fanon Wikia's fanon-tribe system. Chat *Obey chat-mods. *No spam *No abuse, threats, and inappropriate topics *Do not cuss, attack or ask for personal info. (We don't care if you decide to hand out your personal information but it is recommended you don't for safety issues :)) Any Questions? Ask an Admin! (To find an admin, look at the top navigation and scroll over the dropdown on the word staff!) Category:Wiki Guide